guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurzick-Luxon border
So thats how it works! --Jamie 06:21, 5 June 2006 (CDT) question who owned what when factions camed out before anyone captured it?----Lancek 22:32, 19 November 2006 (CST) Every 3 hours? What hour does it go on? does it start at midnight? :Times can be found in this article: Alliance Faction. --Karlos 04:38, 26 June 2006 (CDT) towns I saw the Harvest Temple shift from Kursick to Luxon and back to Kursick in about 30 mins.--Vizzle 20:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) I swear I saw luxon take over durhem archives anyone else see this?--A Guy 21:13, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :I have, but not in Durhem. I've also seen Luxon reclaim Leviathan Pits. ^^ — Galil 21:27, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::I have seen the Luxons take Durheim Archies (most recently, Friday night), and I have seen the Kurzicks take the Harvest temple (all the time) and Seafarer's Rest (I think I have screen caps of those). --Karlos 00:19, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::Yesterday evening, luxon went as far as Lutgardis Conservatory, looked nice, for me as a loxon :D but i forgot to screenshot it :\ HJT 01:07, 18 August 2006 (CDT) : Due to a special weekend by Arenasoft, all pvp players can now access the fort and jade quarry. Yesterday the Kurizick maanged ot capture everything except for 1 outpost and cavalon :D --Djsmiley2k 17:40, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::You said "1 outpost and cavalon"... Did Zos Shivros Channel really got taken by the Kurzicks? Dark Luke 09:14, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :::No, Zos Shivros is a Mission location, and so can't be captured. The 1 outpost would be Breaker Hallow --Gimmethegepgun 20:21, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Misnamed and misleading name.. The Alliance border is not only the wrong name (the border is between the Kurzicks and the Luxons, not between alliances) but Alliance border implies it has something to do with alliances when it doesn't. It does have to do with Alliance Battles, but not alliances, as Alliance Battles can be played by any guild allied with the Kurzicks or Luxons, not necessarily by alliances. This is also confirmed by the Scribe's first entry when he is talking about the Kurzicks marching into Luxon lands and so forth. --Karlos 00:27, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :Right. That Kurzick/Luxon Border sounds a lot better. ::I thought it was named Alliance border. Either way it seems an anon already re-created it, though I vote we should keep it here. — Galil 19:32, 2 July 2006 (CDT) :::Named Alliance border by whom? --Karlos 22:21, 2 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Let's just make Alliance Border redirect to Kurzik-Luxon Border. --Crasher 16:27, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Which towns switch control? I know there are 5 different maps for alliance battles, and I'm assuming that based on which map is selected is also what determines how far the border moves. If Etnaran Keys is the alliance battle, then it means the Kurzicks control the Harvest Temple. Does that mean the Kurzicks get every other town (except missions and cities) when the alliance battle takes place at Kanaaki Cliffs. Or does the border shift subtley ever 3 hours even if the alliance battle location doesn't change? Also Alliance Faction has a lot of information pertaining to the border, especially the times at which they change. --Chris Burnham 10:51, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :All outposts can potentially be captured.--Draygo Korvan (Chat) 10:54, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::Any outpost that can be controlled by an alliance can be engulfed by the border. The border shifts (I think) in the direction of the side that lost 10 times in the current alliance battle scene. --Karlos 18:47, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm curious as to why you think 10 times in the current alliance battle scene the outpost will change? I've never seen more than one outpost change ever 3 hours. --Kryshnysh 12:51, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I have not tracked the border movement too closely, the number 10 is just what is floating around in AB outposts coupled with my own observation that when I spend an hour in there and we kick butt (or get our butts kkicked) a few times, there always seems to be a shift after a series or wins/losses. It may have coincided with 3 hours, I do not know. --Karlos 14:24, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Content moved here from Talk:Kurzick-Luxon border Can the capitals be taken over? --Crasher 16:25, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :In theory it is possible, but do to the fact that the deeper into a territory, say the Kurzick territory, the battlefield maps change, giving the Kurzicks a greater advantage to win in this example. -Gares 16:59, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::If you're standing in HzH when the faction update takes place, you'll see Luxons attacking and the play-by-play commentator will announce "House zu Heltzer has been liberated!" which always cracks people up. So I guess it can happen. --Karlos 08:10, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Changed calculation method? I think they must have changed the way the border is calculated because there were some extreme border movements in the last days. --numma_cway 08:54, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :well, we already have the 'drift', and... if u have some really, really good organisation on one side, u get far, imo... and then is the event about em to come, theres a bit more focus on it... HJT 09:01, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::I know that in under three hours that I was out watching a movie, the Kurzicks managed to capture three towns. It was great to see Breaker Hollow in Kurzick hands, I screenshotted immediately. But it *does* show the border has been changing a lot more lately. --Sunyavadin 12:31, 19 August 2006 ::: There can only be 1 town captured at one border update. I watched and calculated it for the last 36 hours and everytime there was a border update one outpost was captured. --numma_cway 08:56, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Weaponsmiths and Armor Crafters I'm currently allied with the Luxons, and the Kurzicks control Leviathan Pits. Telamon (the weaponsmith) and Mikolas (the armour crafter) will do business with me, while Taryn (the merchant) and Nicodemus (the skill trainer) will not. Could someone aligned with the Kurzicks check if the weaponsmith and armour crafter will do business with them? -- Gordon Ecker 01:51, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :no, they will not talk to Kurzicks, confirmed here --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:26, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::Just tested it as a Kurzick in Luxon-controllod Vasburg Armory. The crafters there still deal with me, while the merchant and skill trainer won't. -- Gordon Ecker 00:37, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::The dye trader in Brauer Academy will do business with my Kurzick-aligned player while the town's controlled by Luxons. -- Gordon Ecker 02:59, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Res Shrines If there are no membersof luxon in a luxon controlled(or vise versa) area the party will still be reserected, the shrine they are resserected at will be in a remote part of the zone, or at the door to too another explorable area. For expample, If a kurzick farming Sskais sword dies the person will be reserected at the shrine near the 1000 daggers guild hall, even if they never went near that shrine.-Sefre 18:41, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Right. I fixed that. --numma_cway 15:17, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Most towns captured I've seen the Kurzicks holding Breaker Hollow (6 Jade Sea towns) and the Luxons holding Lutgardis Conservatory (4 Echovald Forest towns) some times before. Have you ever seen more towns having an unusual Faction? --numma_cway 10:57, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :The Luxons currently control Saint Anjeka's Shrine. -- Gordon Ecker 02:26, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::6 Towns is the limit of how many towns from the opposing faction's lands can hold. Shortly after the release of nightfall when Heros were allowed to greatly inflate the size of the AB teams, Kurzick held Breaker Hollow for 24 hours straight with faction border was stuck in this position for these 24 hours. If captitals and capturable towns were capturable then the Kurzicks would had held Cavalon for 18 hours. So, on the Kurzick side, the deepest the border can go is Tanglewood Copse. Dark Luke 12:01, 6 December 2006 (CST) Bug with the Map If you leave the Mission Map open while traveling from Tyria or the Battle Isles to Cantha or close Guild Wars with the Mission Map window opened and login again, every outpost ist displayed to be Luxon-controlled except the following: Arborstone, The Eternal Grove, Unwaking Waters, Jade Flats, Aspenwood Gate, Fort Aspenwood, The Jade Quarry. -- numma_cway 13:35, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Challenge missions Storyline missions and competitive missions can't be captured by opposing faction because they can't be controlled by alliances, don't hold amount of factions required, and has no guild logo on the map icon. For challenge missions, there are Luxon/Kurzick guards, and are controllable by alliances with amount of faction and guild icons. When the faction border is not properly loaded, Kurzick storyline and competitive missions stay on Kurzick side while all towns, outposts and challenge missions are Luxon controlled. Does this suggest that challenge missions can be captured by opposing factions? After Kurzick captures Breaker Hollow and continues to capture another town, what would that town be? Dark Luke 23:21, 18 October 2006 (CDT) : I believe it has to do with the ammount of importance a outpost has. If you notice, they are captured by order of faction required, being given in that order every 3 hours to the alliances with most faction. So it should be captured in the order, which has shown correct until today: ::Kurzick: Durheim Archives < Vasburg Armory < Brauer Academy < Lutgardis Conservatory < (never seen captured from here) Saint Anjeka's Shrine < Tanglewood Copse < Amatz Basin < Altrumm Ruins < House zu Heltzer ::Luxon: Harvest Temple < Seafarer's Rest < Leviathan Pits < Eredon Terrace < Bai Paasu Reach < Breaker Hollow < (never seen captured from here) The Aurios Mines < Zos Shivros Channel < Cavalon ::Ericdanie 11:02, 21 October 2006 (CDT) kurzick or luxon are there more luxon or kurzicks alexei10 What happens if you're allied to BOTH? My Warrior has completed the Luxon side, and is gaining faction for Befriending the Kurzicks. Though I have completed the Luxon side of the game, none of the NPC's there will craft anything for me! Will the NPC's from BOTH sides craft stuff for me after I complete the Kurzick side, or am I considered to be allied with the side I completed most recently? Sora267 21:09, 5 March 2007 (CST) :The befriending quests mean nothing but unlocking the quests to get to to the second faction mission. What side you are on according to npc is based off your current faction levels.--Sefre 18px| 21:12, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::If you have more Luxon Faction than Kurzick then Luxons will serve you. More Kurzick than Luxon, Kuzicks serve you. If you are tied or at 0 then whatever guild allegiance you have serves you.--Eloc jcg 21:16, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::All right, I get it now. Thanks! I was confused because I have a Luxon alliance as well, but the Luxons wouldn't serve me. I had like 500 more Kurzick faction is why. ^_^ Sora267 18:40, 6 March 2007 (CST) Why does this happen? Twice today i've seen the border pass over Vasburg armory, and since this outpost can definately be captured, then by my understanding of how this border thing works it should fall into kurzick control, however, instead it gets a ring of the luxon border round it like a challenge mission would as shown in this screenshot,despite the fact that the kurzick border was clearly over the outpost, am i missing something or is this a bug? --Cobalt 18:13, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :The ring means the Luxons have gained control over that township.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.192.25.217 ( ) 02:02, 6 February 2008. ::The line does funny things sometimes, you don't necessarily have to engulf a town to capture it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:04, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, the "border line" shows the dividing line between Kurzick and Luxon controlled towns / outposts. A "ring" simply means that all neighbouring towns / outposts are "enemy" controlled, in the case of Vasberg Armory being ringed as you (Cobalt) outlined above, this would most likely mean Amatz Basin, Brauer Acad, and Durhiem Archives were all Kurzick controlled and so Vasberg was an "isolated" Luxon outpost at that time. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC)